


A New Pair of Pants

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding that leather isn't working out for her, X-23 gets a pair of pants made with unstable molecules, and her boyfriend discovers that there are non-combat benefits to the new material as well. Commission for Wingbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pair of Pants

Christian could think of very few things that had been as good to him as Laura's leather pants. They were a constant and they were incredible, framing his girlfriend's gorgeous ass perfectly in all its plump glory, everything hugged by a skintight pair he wasn't even sure how she fit into. The life of a mutant was not an easy one, doubly so as a member of the X-Men and tasked with trying to protect man and mutant alike, but damn if her thick ass being clung to by tight material didn't make it all a little better. Laura was acutely aware of it too, using just how damn great her ass looked to taunt and tease her boyfriend as much as she could, to milk the biggest reactions she could from him, knowing he would be watching.

Of course, leather did come with a few issues. Namely, its impracticality for combat. She was strong enough to combat its more stubborn qualities, the stiffness that would have impeded her style, which was very acrobatic and mobile, but she had other things to worry about, like tearing. More than once, stealth involved moving around in bushes and through foresty cover, and branches and thorns had a nasty habit of leaving tears in her clothes, usually just on her legs, but it was enough for her to look into other options, a little too shy and much too modest to be okay with having large chunks torn out for her ass to spill through. Finding a way to balance aesthetic and practicality had been something she'd been trying to do for months.

Bringing it up seemed to be all she had to do, unaware of the team's possession of unstable molecules and the use of them in all their uniforms; all she had to do was ask for some. An invention of Reed Richards, they could be turned into fabrics that could conform to the powers of the wearer. Originally developed to help Mister Fantastic keep clothed while stretching, they'd since been adapted to all manner of abilities. Incredibly versatile, easily repaired, and granting her a range of flexibility that leather always prohibited. It left her thankful she'd spoken to Chris about it, her boyfriend having the powers of growth under the code name Wingbat, and within days she had a new outfit prepared for her, one that looked exactly the same but was no longer bound by the same worries.

But, as Christian silently noted to herself, made her ass look just as fucking good.

Eager to see just how much easier movement would be, she went for a late-night spin in the Danger Room. It was the best way to test things out, putting on a familiar scenario and running a time comparison. Chris sat in the observation booth, monitoring the systems and her performance as though he were a discerning teacher watching her on a test, when in fact he just wanted to catch peeks at her ass. And oh what peeks they were. His own costume wasn't built to flaunt anything, but Laura had definitely sought to redesign nothing about her outfit, leaving the same amazing tightness of leather. Most interestingly, her pants didn't seem very thick, the top of her thong very visible beneath the material. He had to wonder how it would feel to the touch, if there was even much to it. Unstable molecules could just do so many different things, and he was curious as to whether or not they could be worked into some more creative applications than mere combat use.

Through the protective glass, he watched Laura at work. Beyond the snug hold of the pants over her shapely rear, he did see a marked improvement in her motions. Her kicks seemed more fluid, important given her mobile fighting style that got plenty of use of her two foot claws. No longer straining against material that worked against her, everything seemed more crisp. Cutting through wave after wave of hologram opponents, she didn't miss a beat as she kept moving, all four limbs used in concert to most efficiently keep a rolling sphere of death around her. Most people may not have noticed the differences, but it wasn't like Chris had spent a lot of time watching her or anything.

When the final opponent hit the floor, a computerized voice announced, "Simulation complete." Laura's fighting stance was immediately dropped, the trained assassin standing casual and upright as she looked up toward the observation booth located at the highest part of the room. "New scenario record: four minutes and twelve seconds." It brought a smile to her face; ten seconds shaved off of her old time, which meant that the new pants were working perfectly. It was only maybe a three percent increase, but it meant that a cooperative material around her legs did make a difference, and being quicker by even a fraction of a second could mean her life. Although she didn't technically 'need' the molecules for her powers, it nonetheless boosted her performance, and she was rather happy with the outcome.

Going back up to the control and observation room, she threw her arms around Chris and held tightly onto him, a smile wide and indomitable across her lips. It was always a great relief and joy for Christian to see his girlfriend so happy; it was a rarer sight than he would have liked, and his arms wrapped around her in return, pulling her in close and appreciating her warmth for a moment.

"Good job," he said, ending the hug with a little pat on the back as she released him from the embrace. "What are you going to do next?"

Striding over to the control console, Laura quickly saved her record, leaning over the control panel in a way that certainly drew the eye once Chris had turned on his heel. She was almost bent over ninety degrees, her ass stuck out and wiggling a little as she hmm-ed and hah-ed over the computer options. "I am not sure what I want to do next," she said, her voice oddly plain as she swayed her hips hypnotically, pretending she wasn't teasing the hell out of him. "Do you have any ideas?"

Perhaps the most important part of her new pair of pants was the fact that, up close, her ass looked just as immaculate, and Chris found himself drawn toward it. Laura had odd ways of acting playful at times, and it had taken some time to learn what her coy was from her usual reticence and distance, but he'd managed to finally learn all of her odd cues, and as his hands reached for the round cheeks and got a nice hold on them, the purr his touch drew confirmed his suspicions. “I can think of a few things, but I don't know for sure.” His hands slid down and inward, rubbing along her thighs before drifting back up to rub along her slit. The difference was immediate and amazing; the scientific marvel she was wearing felt so thin it was barely there, and he could feel the outline of her puffy slit perfectly beneath his fingers.

Laura moaned as the digits pressed against her mound, the material rubbing against her sensitive folds in a way that nothing she'd ever worn before could. Designed to stretch in whatever way it had to without providing any resistance, his fingers could manipulate it, and the stretch he had beneath his tips pressed and rubbed actively along her body rather than merely being a barrier against which his friction could be felt. Her rear leaned back to grind against his lap teasingly as she bit her lip, hands bracing against the control panel. A thin layer of sweat lingered on her gorgeous, lean body, breath a little heavy not from exertion but from excitement. Practice combat, where there were no real opponents to have any sort of issues being responsible for the death of, was the most surefire way to rile the girl up, and all Christian had to do now was build on that, capitalize and hone her growing need.

“I have never been afraid to try new things,” she smirked, feeling his erection begin to swell through his pants, pressing against her ass and able to be felt much more than any previous teasing through clothes had made possible. Between her new record and all the sensory excitements already presented before her, the new pants seemed like a blessing in every way. "So why don't you try me, and we'll see if I like your idea." Rolling her head back a little and biting her lip, she certainly didn't expect not to like it, but she couldn't well throw herself right at him now. All he'd done was sit back and ogle her ass while she did all the work, so she had to make at least a token effort to make him earn his share.

“Well,” he said, tracing his finger up to her clit, which he pressed the digit into and began to rub, drawing a moan from his girlfriend that undercut her attempt at coyness pretty hard. “How about you spread your legs a little wider, and we can see just how much of a gift these new pants are.” Now fully erect, he ground his cock against her rear through their pants, smiling as he felt her sink a little lower, doing just as he'd asked. In return for her cooperation, he dropped down to his knees, grabbing her hips and leaning forward. His fingers had done a flawless job of getting to her through her clothes, so perhaps his tongue would be able to as well.

Slipping a hand down her pants, Laura extended her claws out just a little, snagging the band of her thong with it and pulling it out. The new tightness and extreme form-fitting nature of her pants certainly necessitated discrete underwear, but now it was only getting it the way, and with it broken she could remove it entirely, shoving it into her pocket for disposal later; the last thing she needed was a broken pair of underwear left in the danger room observation deck. “How many people do you think have had sex in here before?” she asked over her shoulder, gripping the end of the panel hard as she felt his head pressing against her thigh.

Chris took an eager lick along her pussy, feeling all the familiar contours of her mound right through her pants. His strong tongue took care to press hard against it, testing just how much he could do with the material, and was surprised by how easily it moved under the slight weight offered. He supposed it was only reasonable, given the fact his clothes never felt particularly tight when he grew to sometimes twenty or thirty feet tall, but he'd never done naughty things with his own pants the way he was doing with Laura's. “Probably more than I want to know about,” he remarked. The X-Men had a bit of a history of sprawling and chaotic romantic entanglements, and with a bunch of teenagers and young adults running around, it seemed only logical that the couple would have been far from the first to do things in this room, but he really didn't need to think on the likely suspects of his colleagues.

So instead, his fingers grabbed her supple ass, stretching the material out as they sank as deep into her cheeks as she could, and he started to lick her as quickly as he could. Her pants offered up no struggle, moving as needed to not only allow the force of his tongue to come across, but dragging the material in the process, moving and rubbing it against her pussy. It wasn't hard to get her wet, and while he could feel through her clothes if she was, the way her knees tightened and little squirms in her upper body began to fire off all told him she absolutely was.

Laura had been eaten out plenty of times before, but this one felt stranger than any of the others, devoid of the wetness of direct contact with his tongue, all of the friction and pressure still there to satisfy her most sensitive of places, but something notably still missing. In its place though, was the new sensation of her a material she'd never felt before rubbing against the spots that could make her moan and shudder with ease, and she gladly allowed herself to slowly unravel amid the pleasure regardless, eager to see where this all went and how far down she could go. This could open up all new doors for discrete semi-public sex or even just fooling around without having to get undressed.

He didn't linger too long at her vagina, but only because he had filthier ideas in mind. Slowly dragging his tongue from her clit downward and then back up around, he took an appreciative lick that ended right at the top of her ass. The pants cooperated all the while, even pressing in between the taut cheeks, which was when Christian had the confirmation he needed that his plan was going to work. His grip shifted, squeezing them cheeks tighter and pulling them apart as he buried her face right into her ass.

He'd done it many times before, and he'd turned Laura into a bit of an anal freak with his adoration of her rear, and there was no better way to indicate he wanted to do butt stuff than to start eating her gorgeous ass. Laura gripped the table tighter as she braced herself for the familiar sensation, wondering how different it was going to be; there wasn't really anything to prepare here, no pre-lubrication process with his saliva to get her ass more receptive for what was to come, so this was entirely for her pleasure, and she couldn't wait. His touch was all she needed to cash in on how riled up she got after physical activity, directing all of her pumping blood and heightened senses toward the eager and rather relaxing thrills of sex, and now that he'd given her plenty of touches and primed her, she was ready to put all of her energy and focus into getting dirty.

His tongue licked up and down between her cheeks, taking his sweet time in building up to it as he tried to turn her teasing back around; he now had the opportunity to play with her a little bit, even if on his knees and burying his face into her rear, his position didn't seem all too powerful. With a clear picture of the malleability inherent in the material now, he gave her ass a steady, slow massage with his strong fingers, working the flesh over like he would if it were bared, and it helped get her moaning a little even as he teased the rimjob for as long as he could. She adored having her ass played with, and he took full credit for helping her learn that, having been incredibly eager to do unspeakable things to the quite frankly perfect ass she had. Her athletic form had given her a nice taut set of glutes, but a soft cushion of plumpness helped round them out, giving them an interesting dynamic of squishiness on the surface, followed by firmness below. It was a treat for his fingers and his tongue to feel, and for his cock to sink between as he pounded her raw. Nothing but good times all around, as far as he was concerned.

Circling around her puckered rim, he could feel the way her hole clenched and tightened in excitement against the tip of his tongue, and he was loving everything about the lurid thrill of licking her ass through her clothes. It wouldn't be something he'd likely throw out there as an every night occurrence, but something about it excited him, added a layer of debauchery that he would gladly throw some attention to every now and then, or just if he felt like fingering her while they snuck off to make out in an empty hallway when a small opening in their schedule would allow it. No longer would he have to worry about getting her pants out of the way or having a sticky hand when it was all done, so he felt more of that was required. Which was another thing he would gladly take credit for; Laura becoming sexually open and forward. It was only with him, because she trusted nobody else with such a sensitive side of her, but being with him and having someone she could trust and love did wonders for becoming more comfortable with other people.

His tongue finally pushed in, easily opening the wrinkled entrance to her ass, and he shoved it deep in with one quick motion, finding that no matter how sudden or forceful he went, the material obliged, and with unstable molecules wrapped around his tongue, he could eat her ass out as much as he wanted. It acted like a dental dam--not that he ever used one--that just happened to also conform and move with his tongue, grinding against the lining of her ass as his tongue moved swiftly and vigorously, completely unimpeded, as though it wasn't even there.

Mister Fantastic really lived up to his name when he designed this. His genius was uncontested.

Laura held tighter, moaning as she felt Chris begin tonguefucking her ass, and though once again the saliva component was absent from the licks, what it was replaced with felt good in its own way, and she lavished in it anyway. New experiences were always something worth chasing, especially when with someone she loved and trusted as much as she did her boyfriend, and the complete misuse of her new attire was proving a success. The sensation had her hips shivering and her bottom lip entrenched firmly between her teeth, small moans escaping her lips as she felt him mine deeper and deeper into her, taking her pants with him in the act of devouring her perfect rear.

His thumbs dug into her crack, trying to get a firm hold and pull her cheeks wider apart, shove his face flush against her ass and lick even deeper. The hungrier feasting upon her ass made him even harder, his cock rigid and aching between his legs, and he would soon tend to his own needs, but had to see this through first, both for the sake of his soaked girlfriend and her happiness, and just to push the boundaries of this little experiment of theirs. It had gone perfectly so far, but it seemed a waste to have his first time eating her ass through her pants end in anything other than an orgasm for the elated girl, whose moans were getting louder and more infectious as she reveled in the lurid enjoyment, the squandering of her outfit for such naughty and terrible fun. They'd just have to keep it their little secret.

Reaching a hand down between her legs, Laura rubbed her pussy through her clothes as she drew perilously close to the edge. “I am almost there,” she said, the usual steady and plain tone of her voice a little undercut by the ragged shiver she let out as her shoulders shifted, unable to keep still. Orgasms weren't things she tried to contain herself through; not only did it seem pointless, but it seemed a disservice to herself and to Chris. She had to be open about her pleasure, to go all the way in when it came to her sexual honesty. And there was nothing but honesty on her lips as she came, crying out excitedly as she gushed inside of her pants, the fabric easily manipulated by the touch, but remaining steady and clinging to her mound as her pussy leaked, soaking the front of her pants entirely. Her back arched as she shoved her ass into his face harder, wiggling her hips as he kept his tongue buried inside of spasming, clenching hole, licking her the whole way through her intense release.

Once Laura grew still, Chris pulled back, smiling as he watched her from behind, the occasional little aftershock sending a twitch up her spine. She was so damn sexy from where he stood--and really anywhere he looked, if he was being honest--and it all just perfectly sold how aroused he was, the sight of his fully clothed girlfriend bent over and gasping making his shaft throb as his own needs demanded almost overpoweringly that he just go ahead and do it. Standing up, he endeavored to do exactly that. His own pants hit the floor, along with his underwear, and he grabbed her hips firmly, Laura purring as she prepared herself for whatever came next. Fully rigid and oozing pre from its throbbing tip, his cock settled between her cheeks, making the girl moan in excitement as she already started grinding against his erection.

“My pants are not coming off, are they?” she asked, slowly rocking up and down along his shaft, letting him soak in the feeling of her pants' material against his bare dick. She'd been having so much fun with it, and she wanted him to know just how good it felt.

“That was my plan,” he admitted, leaning forward and kissing at her shoulder a little as he pushed her forward a little. No longer needing to eat her pussy from behind, she could stand at a more comfortable angle, one with better footing upon which to get fucked. “I hope you don't mind.”

X-23 smiled a private little smile, head leaning down as she shifted her legs as guided, standing more upright, albeit still leaning over the console. “You are a very naughty boy, Christian Aangher,” she purred.

“And you're sluttier than you'd like to admit, Laura Kinney.”

“Only for you.”

With the playful banter fueling their mood, Chris worked slowly to try and get his cock down against her pucker, ready to push her pants and their little exploration of its perversion potential to their limits. What those limits had to overcome was simple; his shaft. Even at his normal 5'11” height, his cock was significantly above average in length and thickness, and if he could go balls deep into her cute ass without any problem, then these pants were indeed perfect in every possible way. It meant he could fuck her through her clothes to his heart's content whenever he wanted, opening up all manner of amazing possibilities he couldn't wait to explore. Convenience would be his in the best possible of ways.

Pushing forward, he sank the first few inches of his needy shaft into her primed asshole, opening up a little and ready for his penetration. She didn't need much preparation, her body capable of rapidly repairing itself, and a little pain actually exciting her a great deal. Loosening her hole just a bit so he could push his thick tip in was all he needed. All of the saliva he'd left on her pants remained from his vigorous rimming, leaving them nice and slick as he stretched them out and they wrapped around his cock, providing an odd layer of sensation that did little to mitigate the tight clinging of her anal walls around him. It felt like both were squeezing, her pants thin as gossamer and holding on while barely being there. A strange layered feeling that excited him, made him push a little further into her ass.

Laura loved having her ass eaten, but his tongue just couldn't compare to his rigid, needy cock spreading her open. The feeling of heat and fullness to drive her up the wall simply couldn't be beaten, stretching her ass to accommodate the girthy length plunging into her. She loved it, and as he sank into her, the added feeling of the stretched material lining her ass only added to the pleasure. Her ass was tighter now, and clung more eagerly to him through her clothes, providing the closer up feeling of the material along her ribbed sphincter. Her jaw quivered as she braced herself against the console for the ensuing pleasure, greeting it with open arms and a needy, soft little, 'Fuck me.”

Her whined plea was all he needed to hear, and one powerful shove of his hips drove the rest of his cock deep into her. Every last aching inch was now buried inside of her taut ass, his balls resting against her thigh, which quivered and rubbed the material against them. Just being all the way inside of her made her moan, her body sensitive after her first orgasm and now especially receptive to touch and sensation, and there was plenty of that to go around as his lengthy cock lingered in her idly. Tightness was at its sweet, intense, gripping peak, and she stood at the edge for a moment, soaking in everything she could about the feeling as stillness followed.

The thrusts pushed her over said edge. Chris had been gathering himself up, preparing mentally and physically to go from zero to sixty in his first thrust and to remain there. His only power was to change his size, lacking the superhuman strength or stamina that some mutants were gifted with, so he had to keep in shape himself and muster up the focus for intense tasks, and to give his gorgeous girlfriend the raw fucking she deserved, he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than his all. Once he had it though, he went all out, pounding her ass mercilessly and like he owned it. Depending on the night, he may have gotten rough with her and demanded she swear that he did, but this was a bit more casual than such behavior would have needed, and so instead of making her swear ownership of the best ass in the world to him, he focused on just making her scream.

Her pants acted almost like a condom, wrapped tightly and form-fittingly around his cock as he pushed into it, stretching it out and pushing it deep into her ass, where her inner walls clung desperately to it, a pleasurable medium through which both lovers could feel the exact same tactile sensation. His hips slammed against her rear, making her cheeks jiggle a little, while her hips squirmed in his grasp, backing against him in a bid to feel him deeper into her faster, sooner. Once Laura had her first feeling of utter fullness, she hated to be hollow, gaping emptily and needing his cock back inside of her. Feverishly, she pounded back into his lap in search of the sweet, fulfilling feeling of being stuffed once more.

His tight hold on her hips was clearly unneeded, and so Chris slid his hand around to the front, now confident that the material would acclimate to anything and everything he could have wanted. To flaunt that fact, he quickly shoved three fingers into her sopping wet pussy, hammering away at her with the same speed and fury he showed her ass. Her moans grew louder, tilting upward in excited bliss as she got fucked at both ends now, shuddering in twisting and fiery passion. The ragged howling past her lips, the complete abandonment of everything restrained and silent about the trained killer encouraged Chris, made him want to fuck harder to draw more vigorous reactions from her. The more she unwound before his eyes, the more satisfying it was, knowing he wasn't only getting off himself, but also dragging her down with him into whatever depths he sank.

From the pure momentum of his powerful thrusts, her ass jiggled and his balls slapped against her clothed thigh, a lurid and sloppy sight that completely defiled the observation room as they expected many had before, even if naming names was hardly what they had on their minds at the moment. There was no time to think about the rumours of which of their fellow mutants had engaged in sexual acts where they stood, too consumed with each other and the unconventional sexual object her pants had become, strange but very far from unwanted as it provided a unique feeling that accentuated their sex. Especially now that there were fingers shoving it into her pussy, grinding against her g-spot as Chris pushed her quickly and impatiently toward another orgasm, wanting to hear her infectious and addictive passion reach its quivering peak once more. There was nothing in the world that could have been better than that; he was certain of it.

Laura was nothing but quiet as she came, her body tightening hard around cock and fingers as she shuddered, her second orgasm more intense and body shaking than the first had been. She trembled, holding so tightly onto the edge of the console that she feared she was going to break it as electric bliss ran through her veins like fire. Another thorough soaking of the inside of her pants followed, quim making a sticky little mess of her crotch as she rode high on the fire, hips frantically shaking every which way, which only made the jiggling more intense. Unable to resist the ragged performance before his eyes and induced by his touch, Christian followed his girlfriend down, a mighty throb accompanying his final hilting thrust into her as he came, his balls emptying eagerly. It stretched the material of her pants as it tried to accommodate the sudden flood of cum, but much of it was forced back past his shaft, and as he withdrew, her pants mostly snapping back, but remained squeezed down between her cheeks from the force. His cum ran down her crack, making her shiver as it once again provided a full sensory feeling of the action down her flesh, before it trailed off in two directions and continued trickling down the backs of her thighs.

Laura reached back, not only to pull the material out of her crack a little, but to run two fingers up the leaking trail of cum, dragging along until she had a nice big globule dripping down her digits that she could suck off. “Mm,” she purred, loving the flavour of her boyfriend's seed and glad to have a little taste of it, since they had skipped right past the part where she usually had a drink from the tip.

“That was good,” he said, panting as he leaned against her, pressing to her back firmly as his hands settled onto her waist. “And Reed Richards is a genius.”

“He is,” she said, sucking in a hard breath as she pressed back into him. “But I want this next one to be just because of us.” Wiggling her hips back against his cock, the back of her pants splattered with his thick seed, she was ready to push him toward another release, knowing a third orgasm would be enough to help her settle down a little more from her excitement. “Come on, just one more. Without the pants.”

There was no way, barring extreme injury, that Chris could have denied that request, and his thumbs sank into the waist of her pants, pushing them slowly down as he leaned forward and gave her shoulders more love. “Did you think I was going to say no?” he chuckled, withdrawing as he exposed her ass in one swift motion before pressing forward again, finding it odd that his cock was pressing against her bare ass only after fucking it, but he had better things to do than fret too much about minor bits like that. “Pull back a little, I want your pussy.”

“No, but I know you like hearing me beg,” she retorted with a smile. Laura did as she was told, leaning back as she gave a coy look over his shoulder. “I never thought I would see the day where you tired of my ass.”

“Oh, I'm not.” To state the point, he gave her ass a slap that sent a jolt up her tingling spine. “But that was pretty dry sex, and I want to have something a little wetter.” His fingers traced for the first time all night along her bare pussy. She'd made such a mess inside of her pants that everything from her waist to her knees was soaked in sticky quim,and he made his point by getting a nice healthy amount onto his tips, bringing them up to her lips to suck clean as well. And she did, moaning eagerly as she not only licked her own nectar off, but pressed down to the last knuckle just for the sake of a little hotness. “Do you see what I mean, about being sluttier than you'll admit?” he laughed.

Leaning her head back, the fingers left her mouth with a little pop. “Okay fine, I'm a big dripping slut, Chris. Can you just give me my fix now?” She threw a little sarcasm into her voice, dropping playfully into a biting deadpan as he grabbed her hips and got into position. It was all in good fun of course, and she threw a smile over her shoulder just to state that, more a reminder to herself than to Chris, who vividly remembered all the times she'd screamed it while writhing atop his cock while he was twelve feet tall with a cock doubled in size to match. When Laura had her eyes rolled back in utter, mind-searing bliss, she always said such wonderful things.

Which put an idea into his mind as he got into position, pressing his cock up against her sloppy entrance, rubbing his head against all of her slick and sticky nectar. His cock eased solely into her again, his eyes hungrily on the way her spine arched and a shuddering howl passed her lips. To both of them, the personal closeness was even more exciting now, the warmth of flesh on flesh contact that provided something the barrier of her pants kept them away from, even if it they soaked in that pleasure as well. Full contact just couldn't be beat.

But instead of slowly gearing himself up to savagely pound her, he put his focus into his own body, into himself. She felt it inside of her suddenly, the growth, the way her walls stretched out around his cock and began to part even wider as it pressed against them. Gasping, she looked back over her shoulder with wide eyes, torn between shock and utter, pounding arousal as she watched him grow, her grip tightening as she realized that he didn't want her to move. As he rose just over a foot and a half to stand 7'5”, his hands on her hips and the cock buried inside of her lifted her up, her legs dangling off the floor as he grew, stretching her out further and completely abusing his powers for the sake of an orgasm.

Why else would have gone to such lengths to learn how to use his mutant abilities?

The thrusts came hard and fast, and Laura was powerless to stop them, even if she'd wanted to in the goddamn least. And she didn't. She braced down against the control panel, legs dangling in the air as he held her up and fucked into her madly, the momentum of his larger body so much more intense now as all of that weight was thrown into her. His long, thicker cock slammed powerfully, stretching her leaking pussy out and making her drip all over the floor, and she couldn't think of anything about this situation that wasn't perfect in its entirety. The rawness, the power, the pure sensation that wracked her already sensitive body, each orgasm only building on how receptive she was and how much each little touch would set her alight. She was practically on fire now, and it had only just begun.

Chris's focus was on making her scream, and it wasn't the hardest thing in the world to do. She was driven up the wall by need, consumed by a frantic lust he gladly fed into for their mutual benefit. There was no compliment greater than breaking the defenses and reticence put up by a stoic girl who tried her best to compartmentalize and draw in all of her emotions; he had her moaning with an eagerness that should have been almost unreachable for her, so loud and vigorous. She wanted him to know with every fiber of her being and every ounce of energy she could muster that the enraptured nirvana she was feeling simply couldn't be beat. The pleasure was too good for her to resist, and it encouraged him to put all of his effort into giving her that pleasure, to seeing just how far he could push her, how loud she could get. Minor details, like the fact her pussy was dripping into a massive puddle on the floor whose stickiness and scent would be unmistakably quim, were distant concerns he could deal with one he stopped seeing red and wanting to make her scream so loud he'd cum solely from the cries of passion.

“If I knew you were this horny, I would have had you suck on my balls first,” he laughed, releasing her hip to give her ass a quick slap amid the pounding thrusts, said balls once again smacking her thigh as they swung wildly, but now they were striking bare flesh that was no less quivering than it was before. Beneath the surprisingly loud moans of the ragged assassin getting fucked out of her mind was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, his body coming down hard against her with every thrust, burying his massive cock into her each time. There was no pause, no wait, no chance to let her savour the intense fullness of his shaft stretching her out, just the sudden hollowness that was filled before she could even loose a needy whine over it. It was perfect, and even if he hadn't doubled in size, his change was enough to push her hard over the edge.

Christian came first this time, unable to resist the tightness his oversized dick was pounding, all the wet heat clenching his shaft desperately doing him in. He grunted hard, keeping his thrusts heavy as he blew his load deep and hard, this time pumping cum directly into her womb instead of onto her pants where it would go to waste. No, she'd get to savour this load, feel all that hot, sticky spunk lingering for a while inside of her. As much as he wanted to stop and finally enjoy the tightness, he couldn't get over the sway of her legs gone limp, moving wildly from his thrusts, her combat boots kicking against the side of the console as her body was used for his pleasure and she just lay back to receive it.

Not that she wasn't getting her fair share. More than, in fact, the blindingly hot surges of intense bliss radiating through her as her own crushing orgasm fame, filling out the three with the most powerful one yet, having her squirting all over the floor as her body shook, screams so loud and ragged that they went hoarse from the overuse of her throat gone dry. It was mind-blown, and her eyes nearly rolled back in total cock lust as finally his thrusts grew still, lingering buried inside of her until Christian was sure she could stand on two feet on her own. And it did indeed take a while.

They disengaged, ready to get dressed and retire back to Chris's room; whether to just cuddle one another to sleep or to keep on fucking would depend on how their mood was when they got back, but sleep sounded pretty nice. Shrinking down to regular size, Christian got his pants back on easily, but Laura was a little distraught as she pulled her pants up. “We have a problem,” she noted, showing him the soiled back and all the streaks of cum running all the way down her legs. “How are we going to make it all the way back to your room without anyone seeing this?”


End file.
